Two of a Kind
by June-Malatesta
Summary: The Italian Mafia in the underground of America is in threat of being uprooted by America and His brother. What will happen if they take control? Will the Italys stand for it? *Genderbent Italy and America later *


**Author: **June Malatesta  
**Rating:** M (for...later...e.e)  
**Characters: **Canada, America, Fem!North Italy, South Italy, Russia(later), Fem!America, etc...(may add later)  
**Pairings:** Canada/Italy, Russia/Fem!America, Italycest, America/Fem!North Italy...  
**Summary:** The renound italian Mafia is in danger of falling into control of America. what will happen if he becomes the leader? And will the Italys stand for it?

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

Things were tossed around-mainly people, in their attempt to dance, although they were usually drunk. The people fell down, knocked things over, but continued what they called dancing, nonetheless. the noise was so irritating sometimes, that one _needed_ a drink in order to numb it out of their ears-which, that particular drink usually being the one to knock someone over the edge of drunken-ness, tended to cause more chaos and noise. Another person would eventually do the same thing; and so the cycle continues...

Cards were quickly dealt to the impatient and barely drunk italian female. Lifting the corner of the cards, she leaned back against the seat, taking another swig of her whiskey before tossing two coins in to play the round. Poker may not have been her forte, but seducing her way through the rounds was. All she had to do was let her silky blue dress 'slip' up past her knee to send the men playing around her to a quite _distacted_ mode. A great thing for her was that they could easily slip-up in their gameplay when she plays those 'cards'. As the pile of chips grew higher, so did her chances of winning(and the chances that some of the men had to leave in order to calm themselves down). _SMACK!_ went the hands of the men on the table to signify their stall as the river was flipped over. The dealer nodded, and everyone flipped their cards over. The italian came in second. Muttering curses under her breath, she returned her skirt to its previous position over her knee and handed her cards in for the dealer to shuffle. The italian took a swig of the whisky again before deciding to let her eyes drift over to the front door as it opened to allow a tall, blonde man to enter.

Traces of his bangs peeked out from underneath his fedora, his piercing, bright blue eyes glancing around-obviously at the women-cheerfully. He didn't seem like he had even a sip of anything tonight, but his walk was somewhat awkward. She smirked, knowing what was most likely the issue. His blue eyes finally met her chocolate ones a moment before dissapearing to another female, leaving the italian surprisingly wanting his attention more. Who was this man? He surely was some normal man, but she'd never felt such a pull on her body for someone such as this. Her eyes followed him as he sauntered over towards the bar, his long brown jacket whisping past him as he moved, revealing his vertically striped blue shirt underneath.

_Such a tease_, she thought. If a man could pull even _her_ towards him, what kind of pull must he have on the other wanton women in this speakeasy? Tempted to stand, the female simply listened as he spoke to the bartender, ignoring the new hand of cards on the table in front of her.

"Has my new shipment come in yet, Sawyer?" He asked. His voice was deep, nearly seductive-though quite possible he didn't realize that at all.

"Not yet; it seems your italian friend isn't in much of a rush to get it to you anyhow." The bartender responded. She continued pouring some shots of whiskey, passing them down the counter to paying customers. The italian's eyes widened a bit, thinking this an opportunity to talk to the man-despite her best judgement.

Rising from her seat with the empty glass in her hand, the italian girl walked as calmly as possible towards the bar-to the dismay of her previous card-mates.

"I think I can help you, suger-ya know, with a little _incentive_." She spoke calmly, mentally slapping herself for not thinking about what she said. Her actions now could decide whether she would unravel the whole operation, or just add another casualty.

The man turned to her, his momentary pissed-off aura changing slightly into that of curiosity.

His eyes meeting hers again, she felt her heart skip a beat

"And you are...?" He asked, waiting a moment for a response as the girl cleared her head and focused on the glass as she put it carefully on the bar

"does it matter? I can help you." The italian smiled, her faux american accent fading a smidge. He examined the flapper before him, thinking a moment before shrugging and looking at the bartender again

"Alright; I'll be back soon, Sawyer."

..._is he_ that_ easy?_ the italian thought as she pulled out some cash for her whiskey and laid it on the table before walking towards the door. Grabbing her long minx jacket as she passed her chair at the card table, the italian looked over her shoulder to see the american man following her.  
Casually making her way to a bright yellow car parked a block away, the girl was stopped from entering the car by the strong arm that slammed against her driver's side car door. Gasping a little in surprise, she turned her head to see the american's handsome face in a dangerously close proximity. Her eyes widened

"I'd like to know the name of my partner." He said calmly, his face anything but cheerful. she pondered a moment

"Call me Feli." the girl said as calmly as possible, "now tell me _your_ name." Feli added.  
"You can call me Al." He stated firmly before removing his hand from the car and walking over to the passenger side. Feli watched him get in, blinking a few times before entering the car herself. Starting the engine, she glanced at the man named Al out of the corner of her eye before driving.

**-X-X-X-**

Regardless of the amount of cars on the road, Feli sped through the streets of downtown towards the harbor. After minutes of driving over a long stretch of asphault, Feli looked at Al again  
"So tell me about yourself." she stated simply, keeping her eyes on the road. Al tilted his head a little, his bangs following. _So cute...  
_  
"Why do you want to know?" He asked, a slight defensiveness hidden in his voice that Feli failed to catch. She smiled, feeling quite dominant about the situation at hand. Looking back to the road, she sighed

"I like to know a bit more than the name of whom I'm aiding." How hypocritical.

without giving Al a chance to respond, she continued, "I could figure out the easy way, or the hard way; your choice." Al took a look at the girl a moment before speaking finally

"I'll tell you everything you need to know." He stated calmly. Feli's smile was short-lived as her shoulder was slammed against the side of the car, the barrel of a gun pressed firmly to her head.

"But you don't need to know much, do you? I'm being driven by a stranger who claims she can 'help me' in terms of getting my shipment. You'll keep your word, and I won't drive a bullet through your head. Deal?" His stern look sent chills down Feli's spine. Swallowing, she glanced at the road and turned a hard left to move the gun from her head a moment. Feli was surprised at how much fear she actually felt.

"If you don't want me to slam this car into a building, you keep your toy in your pocket; got it?" She stated angrily, trying to regain a firm hold on the situation. Reluctantly, Al obeyed and put the gun back within his jacket.

Recovering from the scare, Feli tried to keep as focused on the road as she could. Who was this man, who attracted her one moment then scard the liing hell out of her the next? Not that being cared wasn't normal for Feli, but she may have misjudged his character to start off with...

Finally slowing as she approached a warehouse at the edge of the harbor, she turned to Al

"I suggest you stay back and let me handle things, alright?" She said firmly as she exited the car

"That's not what I do. How about _you_ stay back, and let me handle the little shit." He smiled kindly-surprisingly, it was almost as scary as when the gun was put to her head. Afraid he was going to be angered again, she sighed

"Fine." Lifting her skirt, she pulled a Colt M1911 from a strap on her thigh. Al's pants became tighter.

As they walked into the warehouse, Al noticed the huge amount of crates and unmarked supplies stacked throughout. There was no way the boxes were only booze. As Al moved around the crates, Feli hid with her gun close to her.

_I hope I didn't just doom Lovino...but this man wouldn't be a match for all the goons, right?_ Feli tried to convince herself that she didn't possibly make a stupid move.

A table lit by a single lamp was covered in cards and chips. An italian boy's face was the only one actually visible, as the rest of the players were leaning back out of the light. Dark green eyes looked up from the cards on the table as click was heard.

Al's bright blue eyes flashed maliciously at the italian as he kept the gun aimed at his head.

"Hello, Lovino. I believe you have a little package for me?" Lovino's eyes widened. Getting to his feet, he glared at Al. The men around the table rose to their feet as well, aiming tommy guns at the american. Before they could blink their hands were shot, causing them to drop their weapons. crouching and stepping away in agony as they tried to stop their hands from bleeding, Al stepped forward with one last bullet in the gun to his Lovi's head with.

"Tch. you impatient bastard." Lovi growled. Al smirked.

"I'll take my shipment now, idiot." Al shot Lovi in the foot, the recoil hidden as Al brought his arm back to reload. Lovi hopped around as he held his foot, yelping in pain.

Al froze for a moment as he felt the barrel of a Colt M1911 being pressed to the back of his head. Smirking, he finished reloading.

"Put the gun down." Feli said sternly, her gun held tightly.

"Why would I do that? I want my shipment, and this idiot's gonna give it to me." Al chuckled, showing no sign of fear of the italian

"You'll get your shipment. Just put the toy away." Feli nearly growled as she spoke, trying her best to protect Lovino for the time being. Al didn't put the gun away. About to pull the trigger, Feli froze in place, her eyes narrowing as another gun was placed firmly to the base of her skull. A voice whispered calmly in her ear

"Please refrain from pointing a gun at my brother's head; it's not very nice." His long dark blonde hair brushed against the side of her face. Hesitantly, Feli lowered her weapon. Who the hell was this guy? She didn't see him before. Did he follow them?

"isn't that hypocritical?" Feli asked, laying her gun on the table in front of Al. the man behind her smiled

"Perhaps, but I don't care." The gun was pressed harder to the back of her head. Feli winced.

A bullet flew past the dark blonde's face. Turning and shooting at the henchman that shot at him, he looked at Feli as she grabbed his wrist and yanked the gun away, twisting his arm and putting a knife to his throat. Al looked over his shoulder, keeping the gun aimed at the hopping italian.

Waiting a moment to let Feli feel confident, the dark blonde man overpowered her and reversed the sirtuation. Pressing the knife harder into her neck than she did him, he whispered in her ear again

"That wasn't nice, Felicianna~" she whimpered.

Lovino sat down, still holding his bleeding foot. Glancing at the situation Feli was in, he sighed in defeat, snapping his fingers to command the hidden henchmen to start moving the packages.

Al smirked in victory, lowering his gun a little  
"I have a truck ready in the back."

_was that how this blondie got here?_ Feli asked herself. She stepped on the man's foot, but he didn't do as much as wince. the knife began cutting into her skin

"Now, now, girl. Behave." The man continued to smile sweetly.

As the henchmen finished loadig the truck, Al stepped aside and turnedto his brother

"Alright; let her go now." His brother did so, removing the knife from Feli's throat and pushing her forward. Nearly falling, Al caught her arm and whispered coldly to her

"Don't let something like this happen again." Feli's eyes narrowed. Letting her go, al and his brother exited the warehouse and drove off.

"Why the hell did you bring those bastards here?" Lovino yelled angrily as his foot was treated. Feli looked at him a moment in shock before returning to her false personality.

"I didn't know that they would me that much trouble. I thought we could handle it." _but they were stronger than they looked..._

"Well don't do something so stupid ever again!" Lovino huffed. Feli bit her tongue and turned to leave, only to be interrupted mid-step by her annoyed brother  
"Where are you going?" He asked impatiently, groaning a bit as the bullet was taken out of his foot.

Feli glanced over her shoulder

"They're quite interesting people, don't you think?" Lovino gave her a blank look. Feli smiled and continued walking

"I'm going back to my favorite speakeasy."

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

**AUTHOR'S RANT:**

**Hallo~ Again~ ^^ **

**well...I brilliantly decided to start another fanfic...*bowsmackedwithabrick* I will say that this story will be much shorter than my first one...I kinda felt like reversing it. :D  
Plus, these updates will probably take a bit longer...but don't worry! It'll be finished. :3  
Tell me what you think about it, Lovelies!**

**kthnxbai**


End file.
